toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mawgu
The Mawgu was a highly powerful and maniacal being who once controlled the distant land of Volcano Island, eventually stretching his control to Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Dimsdale, Retroville, and many other worlds in the Nicktoons Universe. Using the power of his corruption and the dimensional rifts of the volcano’s vortex, the Mawgu was, for a while, able to tear apart everyone’s worlds including his own and rule over them all leaving no resistance against him until the arrival of the Nicktoons. Together with Jimmy's schematics, they were able to create a device that opened an interdimensional tear that sealed the Mawgu away until he miraculously returned 10 years later in the Gumball Saga when Vlad Plasmius reopened the Rip-Zipper to set him free. The Syndicate then provided him with enough of the island’s ooze and the Morphoid’s essence to upgrade himself with even more power, giving him the opportunity to decimate all of Dimsdale and almost destroy Amity Park and Retroville before his demise via the planetary defense cannon. Although one would notice that while he did indeed fall, he strangely wasn’t too upset about it. Though he's not referred to by name, he survived the attack and had infected the Teen titans at the end of the Samurai Jack Saga and returned in the form of the Virus Entity in Toon Wars: The Final Days serving as the corruption program feeding into reality with the Void's power. Appearance The Mawgu appears as a massive built creature with dark purple Earth rock making up his body while his chest and parts of his arms and shoulders are encased in a more solid version of his ooze. His eyes are a menacing light purple, occasionally switching to a beading red. Though he lacks any limbs beyond parts of his torso, he appears to have a shining white light coming from underneath where his waist would be that flows whenever he moves. He has four sharp fingers and appears to have a large lower jaw. Personality In person and based off his actions, the Mawgu is best described as a maniacal self-serving being who desired only enough for himself. With his army, he infects anything he comes into contact with to expand his reach and enslaves or corrupts anyone he sees fit. When he first appears before the Nicktoons, he speaks with honor in himself and acknowledges the heroes as "Chosen Ones" like the villagers of the island stating that it was he who chose them for their inevitable doom. He also seems to get angry whenever they gain the upper hand to him personally, irritated by Timmy Turner when he calls him "a toy" to distract him. Though eventually he was defeated, his confidence shined as he vowed to have his revenge someday while laughing. 10 years later into the Toon Wars, his nature seems almost exactly the same but with stronger motivation and a generally dismissive mindset toward the Nicktoons. He is, however, willing to listen to the Syndicate and accepts their kindness to him even when he plans to destroy their worlds. He also appears to inherit a devious sense of humor when trapping the heroes in a bubble and using his powers to manipulate them; also trying to take Nicole's spirit when he sees that she's stronger than everyone of them. In spite of his villainous persona, he inadvertently has a distinct form of wisdom, stating that no prophecy dictates destiny and that he shapes it the way he sees it; his path being related to evil while the Nicktoons are related to good. In the epilogue of the Samurai Jack Saga and certain scenes in the Final Days showing his influence on those corrupted by him, he uses his cunning manipulation against his victims to further their hatred and motivation for his own ends. His most notable case was both Doug Funnie and Nicole Watterson, whom he shaped to become the Toon God and the Toon Goddess respectively. Otherwise, as simply a disembodied virus, he cannot express any emotion nor a physical appearance beyond what is provided to him by the coding in reality. As evident by the Toon God, while it was true that the Mawgu often manipulated others for his personal gain, he sincerely does work with he and the Toon Goddess as partners rather than pawns. Eventually, this ultimately becomes his undoing when, as a result of his connection to the Toon God, his core programming feeding into the Fourth Wall was exposed, eventually leading to his demise. Biography Early Life and Volcano Island While in-game it was unknown about the origins of the Mawgu, his early life is rather comparable to Aku in which he started off as an indecipherable entity that made up the ooze in Volcano Island. This allowed him to eventually take physical form and gain sentience once he corrupted a sufficient number of people and the world itself. Though he was trapped at his volcano, it wasn't long before his corruption had spread further into other parts of the island. Years after succeeding in his own creation, he began to form a legion of followers and created his interdimensional vortex with the idea to gain ultimate power by stealing energy from every world in the universe, nearly succeeding in the process. This also had the unintended effect of scattering a handful of Nicktoons across the island, giving them the chance to team up and work with the island's people to construct a device that can open a rip in space using Jimmy Neutron's schematics. Together, the Nicktoons went on to confront the Mawgu above in his vortex at the volcano and use the device to seal him away for good. But before being imprisoned, he mad happily vowed to return one day to exact his revenge. His lair used to experiment with the ooze on the island would later be used for good in Globs of Doom to study the Morphoids and act as a hub for the Nicktoons. Toon Wars After 10 years between the ending of Globs of Doom and Toon Wars, the Mawgu was set to return once again in the Gumball Saga when the Syndicate revealed to Jimmy Neutron that the purpose of capturing the citizens of Elmore was so they can be sacrificed to the Mawgu when they reopen the Rip Zipper. Unbeknownst to the heroes, this was secretly a ruse to bring the Toon Force to Volcano Island so when the Mawgu is released there'd be no one around to defend their worlds. When Vlad Plasmius successfully reopens the prison using his ability to open portals to the Ghost Zone, he along with Calamitous and Crocker offered the Mawgu his ooze from the volcano and the substance used to make the Morphoids which they had kept within the ooze vaults and a man-made pit. Even though he stated he wouldn't hesitate to destroy their worlds even with them on them, it didn't matter to the Syndicate and instead they teleported to another location. After regaining his power with extra energy from the Morphoids, the Mawgu began to open a vortex which allowed him to target and destroy any of the Nicktoons' worlds, starting with the complete annihilation of Dimsdale. To defeat him before he can do anymore damage, Shelly (the Wise Old Hermit Crab) takes the heroes down to the core of the island where they can activate the planetary defense cannon built for dire situations like this; in spite of the fact that doing so would cause the world to destroy itself. Knowing ahead of time what they were doing, the Mawgu, using an avatar to be in multiple places at once, corners the Nicktoons in the core and traps them in a bubble. Within it, he takes away their abilities and attempts to drain Nicole Watterson's spirit for himself after sensing her amazing power. He tells the Nicktoons that no matter what prophecy Shelly or the other islanders told them, they never dictate destiny, especially considering no legend had predicted he would eventually return. He also antagonizes Gumball by telling him that he is but a bug in a grander universe waiting to forget him just like the Chosen Ones. But as Nicole's power overwhelms him, Gumball says that even if he is forgotten over time, there are others who will carry on their legacy. The Nicktoons themselves also mention that they too believed that the legends told to them by the islanders wasn't to their taste and that they knew he'd come back to try and destroy them once and for all, taking into account what he told them and agreeing that they shape their own destinies. Before the Mawgu could do anything else, Nicole's essence would prove to be too much for him to physically sustain and explode as a result giving everyone back their souls and abilities. When Gumball finishes the cannon activation, it shoots into the main Mawgu body and destroys him for good. Despite his seeming demise, this would not be the end of his story as he is shown to be barely alive at the end credits of the saga somewhere in the ruins of Dimsdale and seen observing in the form of an oozy substance in Jump City the Samurai Jack Saga. When Robin (now without Starfire) proposes that no other world would hate the Titans (Teen Titans GO) if they were exactly like them, the Mawgu somewhat agrees and begins to corrupt them as the saga comes to an end. Toon Wars: The Final Days See Virus Entity for more details Although the Mawgu was no longer in physical form, his spirit lived on in the form of the Virus Entity. It was created after he had infected the home world of Teen Titans GO and slowly expanded into other worlds throughout the multiverse taking on an ethereal form. This allowed him to eventually siphon enough energy to manipulate both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Universes to get Elmore and Amity Park to collide with one another to unleash the Void from the tear in reality. Instantly, the corruption became a virus program with complete control of the void and reality itself. After several failed attempts at killing the Toon Force, the Toon Goddess revealed herself to them, being the corrupted form of Nicole Watterson when the virus successfully manipulated her during the first virus attack. She explained that it is indeed made up of the Mawgu's programming preserved after his destruction at the end of the Gumball Saga. Worse, the area of the Forgotten Society that was built on Timmy Turner's world is the same area the Mawgu planned to strike back once every cartoon were in place, manipulating the environment enough to accelerate it's nature and make it habitable again as part of the plan. Although the Toon Goddess succeeded in killing most of the cartoons in reality, she was separated from Nicole Watterson and slain by Bimm and Momotaro, activating the reality reset. This bought he and the Toon God enough time to gain more power and prepare for the final erasure. He is later revealed that he is the influence behind the Toon God, formerly Doug Funnie following the events of the Samurai Jack Saga where his world was unable to be saved due to the attacks on Jump City, Retroville, and the creation of the Syndicate Timeline happening all at once. This led to Doug developing a more vengeful persona, whom the Mawgu encountered while recovering from his destruction in the Gumball Saga. Equally seeking revenge, the two of them partnered with each other to spread their virus on reality and the real world, effectively killing Doug Funnie as a character and leading to the destruction of the multiverse in the Final Days. Being connected to the Toon God, however, the Mawgu's core programming in the form of a spore feeding into reality was exposed each time the man was damaged by the Final Magisword, eventually leading to the Toon Force destroying it with a powerful combined attack while the Toon God himself is slain by Bimm. Abilities * Interdimensional Warping * Corruption * Ability Manipulation * Energy Blasts * Enemy Spawning * Energy Detection * Gravity * Planetary Decimation * Backup Power * Supreme Intelligence Trivia * Although the Mawgu does not make an official return until the Gumball Saga, he does make a brief visual cameo along with Plankton at the beginning of Attack of the Toybots as one of the people who laughs over Calamitous refusing to shave his mustache. *It's possible the Mawgu purposefully aimed at Dimsdale first after being insulted by Timmy in Battle for Volcano Island. *Aside from his one line through the Toon God and his conversation with Nicole Watterson directly through the virus, the Mawgu is one of the few characters who doesn't have any dialogue in the Final Days. Category:Characters Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Gumball Saga Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Category:The Syndicate Category:The Mawgu Category:Villains